Super Smashing New Year
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashing are holding a New Year party! Finished
1. Invitation

I know New Year have passed, but then, it's still January and it's a fan fiction, so anything can happen!

* * *

**SUPER SMASHING NEW YEAR**

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

* * *

5 people are sitting in front of a table, and on the tables are five pies. All them have a grumpy face. Then one of them picks up his fork to get a piece of pie and eats it, swallowing it with a disgusted face.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouts the host of the show. "We have a winner!!!!"

"What are you watching on TV?" Roy asks Falco.

"Pie eating contest for people who don't like pie," the bluebird replies. He turns off the TV and shouts to Peach, "How's the New Year party coming along?"

"It's going along fine!" she replies. "We still have a lot of food to prepare and the decorations also. If only Kirby would stop eating the foods I am preparing, we could get it going faster."

"Are we the only ones participating in this party?" Zelda asks her.

"Well, if you have any friends out there, you can invite them too,"

Falco thought for a while. "I know just the guy to invite."

In 10-Lives Apartment, Reed is inside his room, all bored out. "Tomorrow is a new day, and I'm over here not doing anything. I got no friends at all and therefore, nobody is inviting me to have some fun." He hears a knock at his door and went to open it, finding Susanna the transvestite behind it. "Hi, sweety Reed! Do you have plans for tonight?"

"No… What do you want?"

"I was wondering… If you are bored tonight, then come to my night club and enjoy the New Year party there!"

"Thanks for your invitation… I'll think about it…"

"See you tonight!"

Susanna walks down the apartment and met Falco. "Long to no see!!!! It's Falco!!!"

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"Wanna come to my night club tonight?"

"Actually, I was planning to invite you to my house for a New Year party."

"Ooooooh! That would be great! I'll think about it first. Perhaps being with familiar people is better!" With that, she left for her 'work'.

Falco walks up to the apartment and knocks at Room 010. Reed opens the door and is surprised to see Falco. "Why! I was wondering who is it!"

"Wanna come to my house for a New Year party?"

"That would be better than going to Susanna's club! I think…"

Falco turns to the wall. "Is the wall fixed…?"

"Yeah, I covered up the wall with plaster. I did it secretly without letting the landlord know."

"Okay, if you want to come, then see you at evening 6:00."

Falco goes to another door and knocks. A shy girl peeks out from behind the door, "Yes…"

"Still shy as ever, Priscilla? You want to come to my house for a New Year party?"

"I can go… But I need to… get dressed up…"

"It's your choice." Falco then goes to another door and knocks. The door opens and a green hideous monster wielding a sickle steps out. "EEEEEKS!" shrieks Falco when he sees him holding the sickle. The monster throws the sickle and Falco quickly ducks under it. The sickle flies forward and stabs a hornet.

"Man! Don't frighten me!" says Falco, still trying to recover from the shock. "Anyway, do you want to our New Year party?"

"That is fun," says the monster, Mr. Binko. "I go with Ms. Lump,"

"Okay, don't forget to come by 6:00."

"Oh no! I late! It is 12:00!"

"I said 6 PM, not 6 AM!"

Falco leaves the apartment and heads back home, but then he stops and thought. "Should I invite the landlord?" He thinks back the times when the Smashers are living in this apartment and how annoying the landlord was, and then he shook his head and continues leaving.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Surprised that many old characters from "Times in 10-Lives Apartment" are returning, eh?


	2. Preparation

To answer a reviewer's question. I know I used to write in dialogue (or script) format, but there are some people that are against dialogue format. Because of this, I started to change format. I also noticed that more people would review if you write in story format instead of dialogue format.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparation

* * *

**

"All right!" shouts Zelda. "If you wanna have fun during the party, then come help prepare!"

"Yes…" replies the others unwillingly.

"Samus and I will clean the rooms. Peach, Mario, Game & Watch, and Ganondorf will prepare the foods. Bowser will guard the kitchen to make sure Kirby or Yoshi wouldn't sneak in to take a bite of the foods."

"Who said we would do that!" objects Kirby and Yoshi.

"And the rest of you decorate the rooms!" says Zelda, ignoring those two. Within a few seconds, everyone is at work.

"Let's put this banner that says "Happy New Year" above the door," says Luigi. "Banners talk?!" asks Jigglypuff.

Ignoring Jigglypuff, Luigi got a ladder and leans it against the door. He climbs up the ladder to stick the banner. Kirby goes over to the ladder and, not noticing Luigi at the top, takes the ladder away for his own use. "Hey! Kirby!" Luigi screams. Kirby stops and looks around, "I thought I heard someone shouting my name."

"I'm up here!" Luigi continues screaming. Kirby looks up and apologizes. "Oh, sorry…"

Captain Falcon climbs up a ladder to hang ribbons onto the ceiling, but unfortunately, the ladder is too short. "Dang!" he says. "The ceiling is too high!" He calls Pichu to come over. "What is it?" Pichu asks. "I hold you up and you hang ribbons, okay?" Captain tells him. "Okay!" replies the mouse.

Pichu lets Captain hold him up to hang the ribbons, and it is just high enough. "I'm done!" says Pichu. "You're a good mouse!" CF tells him. He lets go of Pichu and climbs down the ladder. "Hey!!!!" screams Pichu, hanging onto the ribbon. "Why are you leaving me to hold onto the ribbon in midair!?"

Samus is mopping the floor when Ness comes walking pass. Samus warns Ness, "Careful, the floor is…" Before she could finish, Ness slid across the floor and bangs into the wall. "Slippery…" says Samus, finishing what she was going to say.

DK is taping pictures onto the wall. The pictures include sceneries, happy faces, and cutouts of various stuffs. Now Game & Watch happens to come walking pass, and DK grabs him and tapes him onto the wall. "Hey!!!!" screams G&W. "I'm not a cutout!"

"What are you doing on the wall?" DK asks him.

"I said I'm not a cutout! You took me for one and taped me up here!"

"Butt a knockout shoe cook me fond tapped me dump beer? You don't make sense in your sayings!"

"I said you took me for a cutout and taped me up here!"

"That's what you said! Knockout tapped me beer! I don't understand!"

"Just get me out of here!"

"Keep you up there?"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!"

Mario walks out the kitchen carrying a chocolate cake. "Ah! Theez chocolate cake eez very good-a!" He trips on a ribbon on the floor and the cake flies into the air. "Mamamia!!!! Somebodee get da cake!"

"I got it!" shouts Yoshi as he opens his mouth to let the cake in. "You ate da cake!!!!!" shrieks Mario. "Speet eet out!!!!"

Yoshi lays out a chocolate egg. "Chocolate egg!" shouts Kirby with joy. "I love it!" And he ate it…

"SPEET EET OUT!!!!!" screams Mario in rage. Kirby spits out a star-shaped chocolate cake. "That's the best I can do…"

"Neva mind-a!" says Mario. "Now da cake eez in a very cool shape-a!" So he got the cake and puts it onto the table.

Peach is cooking a delicious recipe. She pours the ingredients into the pot and cooks it, followed by putting some salt and some nice stuff. At this moment, the phone rings and Fox go to answer it, and then he calls Peach. "It's for you!"

Peach runs to the phone and answers, "Oh hi! Daisy! Yeah! What's up? What?! Really!!!! She finally went to surgery and cut out that thing at last!?

Popo puts some flowers onto the vase on the table. "I picked these flowers out in the garden. They are beautiful!"

Nana comes to smell the flower. "Ahhh… What pleasant smell!" Then a bee flew out of the flower and stings her nose. "YEEEEEEOUCH!!!!!!"

Roy looks at a Christmas tree and says, "Shouldn't we put this Christmas tree away? Christmas has passed already!" He starts taking out the ornaments from the Christmas tree. When done, he tries to separate the tree, as it isn't 'real'.

"Hey! How do you separate this tree! It's too hard!"

Bowser comes over to help him. "I can do it!" He performs Bowser Bomb on the tree and shatters it into pieces. "Done!"

Roy sweat dropped. "Yeah, you did it… Now we need to buy a new one for next year…"

Ganondorf is cutting meat when he smells something burning. "What's that smell? OUCH!!!!!"

"Whazzup?" Mario asks him. "I cut my finger!!!!!" Ganondorf screams. "Mamamia! That-a eez emergency!!!!" gasps Mario. He quickly goes to call Dr. Mario.

Doc comes to check Ganondorf's finger. "At least it's not severed off. I'll just put a bandage around it." Dr. Mario got some bandages and wraps it around Ganondorf's finger, and then left. "Hey!" Ganondorf calls to him. "You accidentally wrapped a meat under the bandage!"

Peach continues to chat on the phone, "And then his pant falls down and everyone was laughing their head off! What's even funnier is when that girl's dress slid off her…"

"Peach!!!!!" screams Game & Watch from the kitchen. "Your special recipe is on fire!!!!!"

"Sorry… No time to speak… Bye!" Peach quickly hangs the phone and zooms into the kitchen. "Oh no! The recipe is overcooked!" She quickly turns off the fire, but the recipe is already inedible. "Oh dear… I have to cook a new one…"

Zelda is using the vacuum cleaner to clean the floor when the phone rings, so she answers it. "Hello? Yeah? Uh huh… Oh! Right! Yeah!" While she is speaking on the phone, she held up the vacuum cleaner and it isn't turned off. Samus happens to be walking pass and her hair gets sucked into the cleaner. "EEEEK!!!! Zelda! Turn it off! I'm getting sucked in!"

Zelda is shocked and hurries to turn off the vacuum cleaner, but accidentally dropped the phone onto the floor. G&W walks by carrying some plates and then trips on the vacuum cleaner's wire, causing him to sent the plates flying into the air.

"Flying saucer!!!!!" shouts Young Link as he grabs a falling plate using his mouth.

Mewtwo uses his psychic powers to freeze all the plates in midair. Then he slowly uses telekinesis to move the plates toward the table. Things would have gone right if Marth hadn't stepped on a skateboard and bump into Mewtwo, causing all the plates to drop onto the floor and shatter. "Who left the skateboard on the floor…?" asks Marth.

Peach comes in and sees the mess. "Oh great! We'll be in dire need of plates!"

Parry had been watching everything from his perch. "Things aren't going good, aren't they?"

"Yeah," says Falco. "And you haven't been doing anything but stand there and stare."

"There and stare rhymes!"

"It's useless talking to a parrot like you…"

"I can help if you want," offers Parry. "I suggest using paper plates."

"That's a good idea!" says Peach. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

Soon, everything starts to go smoothly, and within an hour, everything is prepared.

"Now we can have a good New Year Party!" says Parry.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

In case you don't know, Parry had been in many of my previous stories as the Smasher's pet parrot that has learned to speak.


	3. Party

To answer a reviewer's question. You should have read "Times in 10-Lives Apartment". These characters are new and not from anywhere else. Therefore, it means only one thing, which you should be able to figure out.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party

* * *

**

"Okey-dokey, everything's ready!" announces Mario. "Let's-a party began!"

"YEAH!!!!!!!"

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll open it," says Luigi. He went to the door, and before he touches the doorknob, the door falls over and on top of Luigi…

"I'm here!" shouts Susanna. "The boss let me have a day off!!!! Let's go wild!!!!!"

"Why in the world did you invite her… or should it be him…?" whispers Bowser to Falco.

"Nobody stopped me…" he replies.

A few minutes passed and Reed arrives. "I'm late, am I?"

"Oh no, you're not! You're not even welcomed!" Ganondorf tells him.

"What?!"

"Did you take me seriously? Come in!"

After another while, Priscilla comes in and she's dressed up as a clown. "Hello, kiddies!!!! Let us play together!!!!"

"You don't have to dress up like that…" says Game & Watch.

"But remember that her character changes along with what she wears," Marth reminds him. "And by the way, where's Roy?"

"I think he went to fetch her girlfriend."

Luigi had just finished fixing the door. "That's better." Then there was a strong knock on the door. In fact, it is so strong that the door fell over on Luigi again.

"I knock too hard?" asks Mr. Binko. "Perhaps you did, dear," says Ms. Lump.

"Come in!" Fox tells them. "It's great to have a couple around here!"

And so, they all began the party, without Roy…

"Where did he go?" asks Link. "He said he went to fetch Lilina," Game & Watch tells him.

"But isn't it taking too long?"

A loud boom is heard outside, and then the door opens, a burned up Roy and a good-looking (and beautiful) Lilina walks in.

"What happened?!" Link asks in surprise. "I tried to show off in front of Lilina by doing some sword tricks, but accidentally sliced our car engine and…"

"Which car?" asks Captain Falcon.

"Okay, to be precise… Fox's motorcycle."

"Phew, what a relief…"

"No!!!! The bike!!!!" screams Fox

"Sorry…" Roy pardons.

Being a patient and kind fox, Fox forgives Roy. "Never mind… Don't show off like that next time…"

And everyone resumes the party. Kirby shouts across the room, "Can anyone pass me a pie?"

"Okay!" replies Popo. "Catch!" He throws the pie across the room and it flew over Kirby and hits…

"Who did it?!" screams Zelda with a face full of pie pieces. Popo is already hiding under the table.

The phone rings and Ganondorf goes to pick it. "Hello? Oh no… Listen, I lost track of how many times you have called us, but please stop calling the wrong number!" Then he hangs the phone.

"Why do we always get the wrong phone calls ever since Pizza Palace opened?" asks Dr. Mario.

"Simple, our home phone is 212-1212. Pizza Palace's phone number in 212-2121, so it's easy to make mistakes."

The party goes on and on. Some of the adults are even drunk.

"Okay, let's play king!" says Susanna. "We will decide who will be who! There will be a king, queen, and two passersby!" She puts four paper cards on the ground and tells four people to pick it. She and other three picks it…

"I'm passerby A!" says Dr. Mario.

"I'm passerby B!" says Captain Falcon.

"Yeah! I'm the queen!" shouts Susanna in joy. She gets up does a victory dance.

"I'm the king," says DK. "So I have to give out orders to any of you three?'

"Right," Susanna assures him.

"Light? I guess you mean right. Oh well… Can passerby A give me a banana?"

"Ha! Simple enough!" laughs Dr. Mario, who got up and got DK a banana.

"Can you please make it more interesting?" Susanna asks DK.

"If you insist… Then can the queen…"

Susanna winks her eye, trying to look cute… "Can the queen kiss passerby B?" commands DK.

"Yeah! I love too!!!!" shouts Susanna. "What do you think you're saying?! DK!!!!!" screams CF. Susanna grabs him and…

The following part is too sick to mention, so please use your imagination.

Now we move on to the kids.

"I wonder how alcohol tastes like," wonders Young Link. "They say it tastes terrible," says Kirby.

"How'd you know?"

"I tasted it before."

"If you can, then I can!"

Young Link sneaks to the table to get a bottle. When his hand is about to reach one, a boomerang flies forward and smashes the bottle. Young Link turns around to see old Link watching him. "No beer for kids," says Link. "Now run along and drink something else!"

"Sorry…"Young Link quickly runs off.

"It's amazing…" says Marth. "Are you drunk-proof or what?"

"Not sure…" says Bowser. "I'm one of the few people in my bloodline that is immune to drunkenness. I drank two whole bottles of beer already and my mind is still going well."

"Kiddies" shouts Priscilla. "I'm gonna show you a magic trick!"

"Yeah!!!!" cheer the kids.

"I'm going to put this pie into the box and turn it into something else!" She puts the pie into the box and says some magic words. She puts her hand into the box again and pulls up…

"Tada!!!! A puffball!!!!"

"What's Kirby's doing inside the box?" asks Ness. "She told me to go inside and eat the pie when she puts it in," Kirby tells him. "Then she pulled me up to make you think the pie turned into me…"

"Smart trick…"

Yoshi is lying on the ground with a big belly. "Boy, so much food… I still want to eat more…" He got a bottle of soda and drank them all, and then throws it away, only to hit a drunk Mario.

"You bad-a boy!" scolds Mario. "You must-a pay for hitting me!" Mario charges at Yoshi while screaming some unknown language. Yoshi responds by burping out carbonate bubbles at Mario, stopping him in his tracks. "You bad-a boy!" Mario screams again. "I will get-a you!" Mario runs out the room and returns with a gas mask. "Now you cannot-a get-a me with your evil floating balls!"

Mario charges at Yoshi again. To protect himself, Yoshi fights Mario back. "Wake up! You're drunk!"

The other adults, who were also drunk, decide to join the fun. "Total war out there!" shouts Luigi. "Let's fight for our country!"

"Yes!!!!" shouts the drunken ones.

"They have gotten the women and children!"

"Yes!!!!"

"I say we fight for peace!!!!!"

"Yes!!!!!"

"We must all fight to protect our precious things!!!!'

"Yes!!!!!"

"And they have kidnapped my brother!!!!!"

"Oh nooooo!!!!!!!!"

"I say we fight!!!!!"

"YEAHH!!!!!"

All the drunken ones charge at Mario and Yoshi and started a battle while those with their senses watch from the side.

"Men are like this…" mutters Peach, but then she notices Samus and Ms. Lump among the fighting crowd. "Okay, a few women too…"

Bowser stands on the side watching the drunken mobs fight while drinking beer by himself, "Heh, I'm no drunkard." He takes another sip.

Priscilla is still playing tricks with the kids. "Can I have a volunteer?"

"I will!" Jigglypuff raises her hand. "Now please do come up!" says Priscilla.

Jigglypuff walks up in front and Priscilla says, "I will pull out some strange stuffs from her ear!"

"Ooooooo…"

Priscilla reaches her hand into Jigglypuff's ear and pulls out a yellowish crispy stuff. "Can anyone guess what this is?"

"I know!" says Jigglypuff. "Please don't answer since you know it by yourself," Priscilla tells her.

"Um… That's an ear booger…" points out Ness.

"Congratulations! You got it correct!!!!"

Nana whispers to Popo. "She's really crazy when dressed as a clown…"

"Right… I would prefer that she come as a dancer or something else…"

Then Jigglypuff announces that she will sing to everyone. "NOOOO!!!!!" shout the other kids as they pounce at Jigglypuff and tape her mouth.

"Only do it when we are going to bed…" Pikachu tells her.

The adults are still beating the lights out of each other. Falco throws a vase at Fox, who ducks it and then punches Falco straight in the face. Peach desperately runs to catch the flying vase, and succeeded. "Phew… You jerks better not mess with this vase!!!!" Then a shoe flies straight into her face.

Game & Watch is using his special technique of launching black hot sausages and burning everyone. "Owww!!!!" screams Mr. Binko. "My butt is burning!!!!"

The fight continues to go on and on. "I can't take this scene anymore!" shouts Lilina. "Please stop fighting!"

"They won't stop fighting that easily…" Roy tells her.

Susanna jumps into the air and performs an amazing belly flop, squashing Marth and Reed underneath her.

The kids are running around like wild, playing "Catch". Priscilla is doing some strange tricks, amusing herself. Besides the kids, only Peach, Zelda, DK, Roy, Lilina, Bowser the drunk-proof, Yoshi (he escaped the fight), Priscilla, and Dr. Mario are in their senses. And all Parry is doing is eating cookies and drinking water.

"This is enough!!!!!!" screams Zelda. She proceeds to stop the kids from running around like wild. "Have you kids got enough?! The house is a huge mess already and you're making things worse!!!!!"

"Don't stop us, Zelda!" says Young Link. "Kirby is the ghost and he's coming to get us!"

"Listen to me!!!" Zelda shouts at him, but Young Link escapes her grasp and continues to running spree.

"Don't just stand there!" shouts Peach angrily. "Somebody do something!"

"Right!" says Bowser. "We can't just stand here and do nothing! We must not be instigators and encourage people to fight! We stop them!"

He and DK charges into the fighting mob and joins the battle. Peach slaps her forehead. "They're only making things worse…"

Lilina really had enough. "AERO SPELL!!!!!" She casts a powerful wind spell and it blew everyone and everything into the walls. And so, everyone was silent…

"Why must all of you make things terrible!" she shouts angrily, also with tears in her eye. "I was hoping for a fun party! And yet, you drunkards made it a war!!!! Is that how you start a New Year Party!!!!!????"

"Lilina is right," says Roy. "This is supposed to be an enjoyable party, but because of alcohol addict, everyone started a war."

Luigi, who is still drunk, shouts, "They took my brother!!!!! I must save my brother!!!!"

Reed points to Luigi and says, "Your brother had been hiding under your pant all along!!!!"

Luigi pulls down his pants and shouts, "My brother!!!! Can you hear?! Please stay alive!!!!"

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!!!" shriek the girls as they quickly cover their eyes.

Parry, who had been spending a quiet time, looks at the clock. "10 minutes until New Year."

He turns to everyone and shouts, "Get ready! New Year is approaching!!!!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Master Hand and Crazy Hand pops out. "I see that you all have prepared a New Year Party!" says Master Hand.

"PARTY!!!!!" shouts Crazy Hand.

"It's only ten minutes until New Year," says Master Hand. "Let us get ready for a start of a new year!"

The drunkards all shout out, "New Year is here!!!! We must fight it off!!!!!"

"Hmmm… To much alcohol, eh?" asks Master Hand.

"Right…" says Dr. Mario.

"Only 5 more minutes!!!!" calls out Parry.

"Looks like it's the only way now…" says Master Hand.

The next scene shows the outside of the mansion. A lot of slapping and screaming are heard before we return into the mansion.

The drunken ones are lying on the ground unconscious. "Well, that should keep them down until they're back to their sense," says Master Hand. "We can do the New Year without them."

"30 more seconds!!!!" calls out Parry.

The second hand moves closer and closer to 12… Until…

"Happy New Year!!!!!!" cheers all those that are awake. "YEAH!!!!!!!"

Fox raises his head from the ground. "Uh… We lost the war…" And then he collapse again.

Ness uses PK Flash to create a brilliant firework in the air, forming a shining text of HAPPY NEW YEAR.

"Yeah!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_THE END_

Well, this is a short story. I know, the ending is really weird, but I'm pretty much out of ideas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Next… It is here…**


End file.
